1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece and a movement.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an electronic timepiece is known which corrects display information by using an electronic crown (for example, JP-A-2008-134129).
The electronic timepiece disclosed in JP-A-2008-134129 can display the display information such as time by using a display unit such as an indicating hand on a dial, and can correct the display information by using the electronic crown.
In the electronic timepiece disclosed in JP-A-2008-134129, when the display information is corrected by using an electronic crown, depending on an axially pulled-out position of the crown, a measurement condition of a rotation signal is variable when the crown is rotatably operated. Based on the measurement condition, a correction quantity of the correction-targeted information is variable.
Since the correction quantity is variable in this way, a weak point of the crown whose operability differs depending on an operation position of the crown is redeemed so as to facilitate a correction operation using the crown.
In the related art, a timepiece is known which includes a rotary switch mechanism for detecting the rotation of the crown (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-300377).
The electronic timepiece disclosed in JP-A-2005-300377 includes a switch wheel which rotates integrally with a winding stem, and a switch lever which is rotated by a distal end portion thereof being pressed by a cam shape of the switch wheel (distal end portion configures a switch contact point spring body). The switch lever is moved in response to the rotation of the crown, and comes into contact with a correction detection pattern disposed on a circuit board, thereby allowing conduction. Then, this conduction state is detected so as to detect the rotation of the crown.
In the electronic timepiece disclosed in JP-A-2005-300377, when the crown is located at a normal position (zero stage position) where the crown is pressed into a timepiece case, the electronic timepiece is set so that an input operation cannot be performed even if the switch lever is moved and brought into contact with the correction detection pattern by the crown being rotated.
In the related art, an electronic timepiece is known which includes a world time function for displaying local time in the current location by receiving the satellite signal. For example, JP-A-2009-175044 discloses a wrist timepiece which includes a dial for displaying a map and multiple indicating hands, and which displays a time zone and the local time of the current location. In addition, according to “Goods Press, July 2013”, Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co., Ltd, Jul. 10, 2013, pp. 75 to 81, a wrist timepiece is introduced in which time zone display indicated by a time difference with the Coordinated Universal Time (UTC) is provided on an outer peripheral section of the dial, and which displays the time zone and the local time of the current location. These wrist timepieces include a reception unit which receives a satellite signal from a navigation satellite such as a Global Positioning System (GPS), and obtains position information and time information of the current location by receiving the satellite signal from four navigation satellites, thereby automatically correcting the time zone and the time.
However, when it is necessary to perform a button operation without using an axial position of the crown in order to switch from the existing information to the correction-targeted information, the electronic timepiece disclosed in JP-A-2008-134129 cannot change the measurement condition of the rotation signal and the correction quantity when the crown is rotatably operated, thereby causing a problem in that delicate correction satisfying a user's intention cannot be performed.
For example, in an electronic timepiece including a chronograph function which enables measurement for the maximum six hours by being provided with three chronograph hands such as a one-fifth second chronograph hand, a minute chronograph hand, and an hour chronograph hand, in some cases, a user pulls out the crown by two stages so as to be shifted to a mode for correcting a reference position (position zero) of the chronograph hands, and selects a correction target from three types of chronograph hands by performing the button operation.
In the electronic timepiece disclosed in JP-A-2008-134129, if a case of correcting the reference position of these chronograph hands is assumed, the pulled-out position of the crown is not changed. Therefore, even if the correction target is changed by performing the button operation, it is not possible to change the measurement condition of the rotation signal and the correction quantity. Therefore, if the user can select a normal correction mode (single correction mode) for moving the indicating hand step by step and a continuous correction mode for continuously moving the indicating hand by multiple steps, the correction quantity in the continuous correction mode also becomes the same correction quantity as long as the pulled-out position of the crown is the same.
For this reason, if the user performs setting suitable for the correction of any chronograph hand, there is a problem in that the correction of other chronograph hands becomes inconvenient.
For example, when the reference position (zero position) of the one-fifth second chronograph hand is corrected by using the crown, the total correction quantity of the one-fifth second chronograph hand is as large as 300 (0 to 299). Therefore, when the crown is pulled out to a second stage position, if the correction quantity in the normal correction mode is set to “1” and the correction quantity in the continuous correction mode is set to “300”, the correction operation of the one-fifth second chronograph hand is facilitated.
However, in a case of the hour chronograph hand, since the total correction quantity is as small as 6 (0 to 5), the operation for correcting the hand step by step is sufficiently performed, and the operation for continuous correcting causes the hand to be less likely to align with an intended scale. That is, when the continuous correction quantity is 300, if the mode is unintentionally shifted to the continuous correction mode, the correction quantity which reaches 50 times the total correction quantity (6) is input. Consequently, the hour chronograph hand is rotated multiple times, thereby causing a problem in that a user has difficulty in aligning the hour chronograph hand with the reference position.
Without being limited to the indicating hand, this problem is common to a case where a display unit such as a calendar wheel is corrected by performing a rotary operation of an operation member such as the crown.
In the timepiece disclosed in JP-A-2005-300377, the switch contact point spring body always meshes with the switch wheel without depending on the position of the crown. Consequently, even when the crown is located at the zero stage position, if the crown is rotated, a user feels a sense of resistance.
Therefore, when the crown is rotated at the zero stage position, the user feels the sense of resistance and may misunderstand that the input has been performed in spite of the fact that any input has not been performed. In addition, if the user feels the sense of resistance at the zero stage position where no input is performed, the sense of resistance may cause a possibility that the user cannot determine whether or not the input is performed. Consequently, even if the user feels the sense of resistance by rotating the crown at positions (first stage position and second stage position) other than the zero stage position where the input is performed, the user cannot intuitively determine that the input is performed. For this reason, usability becomes poor.
In the electronic timepieces in the related art, each of which is disclosed in JP-A-2009-175044 and is introduced in “Goods Press, July 2013”, Tokuma Shoten Publishing Co., Ltd, Jul. 10, 2013, pp. 75 to 81, in a state where the satellite signal cannot be received, or under an environment where it is difficult to receive the satellite signal, it is necessary to manually set the time zone when the time zone of the current location is not automatically set, or when the user wants to correct the time to the local time of his or her travelling destination in advance. However, since these electronic timepieces have multiple functions, the user needs to use multiple input devices in order to manually set the time zone. Therefore, there is a problem in that it is difficult to perform the input operation for manually setting the time zone.